How Do I Live
by Krissy Anne
Summary: A song fic about Serena/Darien


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in this story. So don't get on my bad side by trying to get money off of me, because I give you fair warning I have none. So don't do it my bad side is not pretty.  
  
*How do I get through one night   
If I had to live without you   
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms   
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life*  
  
Serena lied awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Tears running down the sides of her face as she thinks about the past month. Her eyes are red, puffy, and have black circles around them from lack of sleep. Serena hears a soft knock on the door. Her eyes shift to the door and she stares at it. She hears another soft knock. 'Someone must know I'm awake.', Serena thought to her self.  
  
"Come in.", She whispered loud enough for the person to hear.  
  
A pink haired child poked her head into the room.  
  
"Serena can I sleep with you?", Rini asked quietly.  
  
"Sure swetty you always can, as long as you ask and get permission from me first.", Serena said in the most cheerful voice she could come up with.  
  
Rini didn't notice the saddness that lingered in her voice. The little child skipped over to Serena's bed and hopped in. Serena wrapped her arms around the pink haired child. When Rini finally fell asleep, Serena brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed Rini's forehead. The rest of the night Serena watched Rini sleep. She smiled through silent tears. 'I'm begining to love the little spore.', Serena thought to her self. Serena also watched the sun rise.  
  
*Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life   
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do   
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life*  
  
Serena got up on time considering the fact that she didn't sleep at all. She took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and made her lunch all by herself. 'Where's Mom?', Serena thought to her self. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door. Serena started walking to school, but there was one problem. Serena bumped into Ami on the way. Ami was wearing casual everyday clothes.  
  
"Ami, why aren't you in your school uniform?", Serena asked puzzled.  
  
Ami stared at her in shock and after awhile she looked at her with concern on her face.  
  
"Serena today is Saturday.", Ami informed her.  
  
Serena stood in silence. Disbelief was showing in her eyes. Then she sat against the wall and started crying. The tears coming down was not accompanied by wails just silent sobs.  
  
"Oh, Ami . . . I can hardly function anymore . . . let alone remember what day it is. I can't eat . . . I can't sleep . . . and I can hardly think.", Serena said between sobs.  
  
Ami bent down to her friends level. She wrapped her arms around Serena. Unfortunately the person that had caused Serena's pain was watching and rushed to her side.  
  
"Serena are you okay?", An all, but to familiar voice said.  
  
Ami stood up and Darien bent down and looked at Serena. Darien reached out a hand and put it on her cheek. Serena looked up and Darien gasped at the sight. There was dark circles under her eyes and the light in her eyes was gone.  
  
"Serena, I--", Darien was cut off by a small, soft, and shaky voice.  
  
"Darien . . . go away . . . just go away . . . please.", Serena whispered between hicups.  
  
Darien stood up, and turned in the direction of his apartment, and walked off. Serena stood up. She ran in the direction towards her house. Ami yelled something to her, but she kept running. She cried as she ran and every ten yards or so she'd trip. When she got home she ran up stairs and changed. She changed into a pair blue jeans and a white shirt that she tucked in. Serena sat on her bed and stared off into space. Tears would go unnoticed down her cheeks.  
  
*And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go   
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I   
Oh how do I live*  
  
The scouts sat at Rei's temple and waited for their leader to show up. Rei was getting a little worried. Serene was already three hours late. Ami sat in silence and replayed her encounter with Serena earlier that day.  
  
"I know Serena can be late, but not this late.", Rei said hiding the worry in her voice.  
  
"Think she forgot?", Mina suggested.  
  
"It's not like her to forget a scout meeting.", Lita said.  
  
"Late yes. Forget no.", Rei said.  
  
Ami was oblivous to the conversation around. She was deciding wether or not to tell them about her encounter with Serena.  
  
"Ami what do you think?", Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I saw Serena earlier in her school uniform. She forgot that today was Saturday. When she realized she stared in disbelief and then she broke down crying. She said that she can hardly function let alone remember what day it is. She also said that she can't eat, she can't sleep, and can hardly think.", Ami thought if wether or not to tell them the rest.  
  
Darien had showed up during Ami's explanation, but was unnoticed to the group of girls.  
  
"Go on Ami.", Darien said drawing attention to himself.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Darien showed up and asked what was wrong, but all she did was cry harder. Darien started talking, but Serena cut him off and asked him to go away. He left and then she started running. I asked her where she was going, but she just kept running.", Ami said looking Darien straight in the eye.  
  
"Darien, I'm not hte best with love, but if you truly cared you need to quit playing this shrade before you scare her for life.", Ami told him.  
  
He turned around and walked a way deep in thought.  
  
*If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything   
Need you with me  
Baby 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life*  
  
Serena looked at her clock and discovered it was 9:30pm so she decided to go to sleep. She was about to hop into her bed (not even caring that she was still wearing her normal clothes) when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. 'Rini', Serena thought to her self. Serena turned away from the door, because she didn't want Rini to see her red puffy eyes and make her worry.  
  
"Come in.", Serena yelled with no emotion in her voice.  
  
Rini came in and shut the door behind her with a soft thud.  
  
"Can I sleep with you Serena?", Rini asked.  
  
"Of course.", Serena said.  
  
Rini skipped over to Serena's bed and jumped in. She cuddled up into the warm covers. She realized Serena wasn't getting into bed. Rini turned onto her other side to look towards Serena who still had her back to the child.   
  
"Serena will you please look at me?", Rini asked.  
  
Serena turned around and Rini gasped when she saw Serena's eyes.  
  
"You were crying.", Rini said.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?", Rini asked.  
  
"No, I can't sleep anyway.", Serena said with a smile so Rini wouldn't worry to much about her.  
  
"It's cause of Darien, isn't it?", Rini said with no emotion.  
  
Serena just nodded her head. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks. Then she went over to her closet and grabbed a pair of shoes. She sat down and put her shoes and socks on. Then she went over to Rini bent down and kissed her forehead. Serena walked out of her house and down to the park. It was already dark when she got there.  
  
*And tell me now   
How do I live without you   
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh how do I live*  
  
When Serena got to the she started walking. She stopped at her and Darien's bench. 'Well, it use to be', Serena thought bitterly. She walked over to a near by tree and started punching it. She was so confused, frustrated, and alone. Her hands started hurting, but she didn't care about the pain she just continued to punch the tree. Somenone came up from behind her and grabbed her wrists. The person turned her around. She gaze travled up the persons arms and then to there face. She was staring at Darien. Then she leaned against his chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh . . . everything will be okay.", Darein said hugging her tighter.  
  
She continued to sob for a little while longer.  
  
"No . . . everything will NOT be okay.", Serena whispered.  
  
"Sere . . . look at me.", He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking up with you without a reason and . . . lying to you.", Darien was ashamed at himself.  
  
"When did you lie to me?", Serena asked with hope that it was when he said that he didn't love her anymore.  
  
"When I said that I didn't love you ('yes', Serena thought to her self), because you know what I love you more then life it's self . . . So can you find it in your heart to forgive me?", Darien asked.  
  
Serena looked at him dead in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. So instead she pulled Darien's head towards hers and kissed him. She put her arms around Darien's neck and Darien pulled Serena closer to him. After a while they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
"I take that as a yes.", Darien was soon silenced by Serena's hungry lips.  
  
*How do I live   
Without you baby*  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE*END~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
